Titans West
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Just thought I'd do up an original Titan's team story.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Well I've been noticing that a lot of people are doing their own Teen Titans fanfics with original characters so I thought I might get in on a little of this action. Ok first chapter is just gonna be introducing the characters and their powers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BIOS

Name: Jason Axel

Hero: Red Blurr/Blurr

Status: Team Leader

Appearance: Dark blonde hair cut slightly short. Light green eyes. 6'0 and well built.

Costume: Dark red full body suit with white lightning bolts at the tops of his gloves and boots and as a belt with two lightning bolts forming an X on his chest. His mask has not top or mouth covering so that his hair is free.

Powers: Super Speed. Electrical manipulation.

Name: Angela Honors

Hero: Justice

Status: Second in command

Appearance: Long light blonde hair falling down to her mid back. Eye color is a brilliant blue that very few have seen(will be explained). 5'3 slender build.

Costume: A brilliantly white strapless dress that comes to mid thigh with a longer bit of fabric that comes down a little further. She has a golden belt around her waist and a golden medallion around her neck in the shape of pair of scales. Lastly she wears a golden white blindfold over her eyes almost all the time. Although the blindfold makes it look like she can't see she some how still can.

Powers: Super strength, flight, and the "GAZE" which is a power that she uses to determine just how guilty someone is of a crime if any at all.

Name: Jennifer Wiles

Hero: Wild Cat

Status:Prankster

Appearance: Shoulder length red hair with black bangs, a pair of red cat ears with black tips, a red tail with a black tip matching her hair scheme. Her eyes are cat like. 5'1 with an athletic build.

Costume: Rather simple a two piece almost swimsuit stile outfit that has her stomach bare the fabric colored black with a red stripe on each side.

Powers: Her fingernails can grow long, sharp, and diamond hard. Cat-like reflexes, heightened speed and strength.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's just the starting line-up. Of course the new Titans are always taking applications. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Soul: Ok here we go with another part of the Titans West line-up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BIOS

Name: Rick Wolfe

Hero: GreyWolf/Wolf

Status: Weapons Technician

Appearance: Long dark brown hair that turns silver grey when his powers are activated. Grey eyes. 5'9 slim fit build.

Costume: Black and with grey stripe down the center a black circle on his chest with grey gloves and boots. A katana on his back which he can use in junction with his powers.

Powers: Enhanced speed, and strength. Able to create blasts of sonic energy in his hands, use his katana as a focusing device and fire blades of sonic energy, and lastly able to fire a large sonic wave blast from his mouth.

Name: Maria Cortez

Hero: Myst

Status: Medical Technician

Appearance: Long dark hair down past her lower back. Brilliant purple eyes. 5'7 athletic build.

Costume: Black leggings with purple boots a purple tanktop and purple bracers.

Powers: Able to control water, as well as able to breathe underwater. And because the human body is made up of a large percentage of water she is able to heal and treat many injuries thus why she has been made the medical technician.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Alright that's it so far for the Titans West line-up. Applications still accepted but send them by PM not in the reviews please. Next chapter will be the beginning of the story. "Until the Next Chapter"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix's Soul: Alright its time to start off with our brand new all new original Titans team. On with the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Titans West

"Yo, Robin," Cyborg called from his position high up on a platform over seeing the construction of a new "Titans Tower."

"What is it, Cyborg?" the boy wonder asked as he climbed the last couple of steps on the ladder.

"Have you finally decided on who will be on this new team?"

"Yes, I have, Cyborg," Robin answered walking over to a large computer terminal behind Cyborg and punching in a few key sequences. "Here they are."

Several images appeared on the screen with names below them. Team leader: Red Blurr. Second in Command: Justice. Prankster: WildCat. Weapons Technician: GreyWolf. Medical Technician: Myst.

"Well, they look like a pretty good team, but how well do they work together?"

"I ran some tests with them separately and they work fine in groups, but I haven't actually seen them all in action together as a team. But that was how we were when we first formed the Titans remember?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said with a grin. "We spent more time fighting each other than villans."

"I'll, check with the others and see where the new team is at this point," Robin pulled out his communicator and called up Starfire. "Hey, Star, what's your status?"

"We're on our way now, Robin," Starfire answered. "We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I could walk there faster than that," Blurr mumbled under his breathe as Starfire put away her communicator.

"We understand that, RedBlurr," Starfire replied. "But it helps with the secret identities if you show up as regular people. She looked at the team in front of her while Raven, and BeastBoy were in the front driving.

Jason Axel/RedBlurr: Was wearing black running shoes, blue jeans, red shirt, and a black jacket. Angela Honors/Justice: Was wearing light pink flip flops, kaki shorts, a white button down short sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue sunglasses. Jennifer Wiles/Wild Cat: Wore a pair of slip on sketchers, a sundress that came down to her knees with a pretty floral patern and a little floppy hat that was covering her ears a pair of rosy red sunglasses distorted her eyes. Rick Wolfe/Greywolf: Was wearing light brown cargo pants a grey hoodie his long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail a pair of blue and white sneakers on his feet. Maria Cortez/Myst: Was wearing blue jeans a purple tank top with a sea shell clip in her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that," he shrugged his shoulders a little and leaned his head back. "Its just when you spend most of your life moving faster than everyone else, there are some times when you're going slow it tends to drive you a little crazy."

"Right," Rick commented with a laugh. "If you think he's acting bad now, you should see him when somebody puts him on hold on the telephone."

"Oooooh I'd like to see that," Jennifer said with a smile on her lips.

"Now you five do know that you'll be spending a lot of time together right?" Raven asked turning around a little in her seat. "I hope you all know just how stressful that can be especially when you don't really know each other.

"Oh, I love everybody already," Jennifer said spreading her arms out wide smiling broadly.

"Rick and I have worked together before so we're good for the most part," Jason said giving Rick a knuckle bump.

"And Angela and I have known each other for five years so if that isn't enough time to know somebody well enough to live with them well then there won't ever be enough time," Maria added into the conversation.

"Is that our tower?" Angela asked looking out the window.

"Yup that's it," Beastboy answered taking a turn off that had said road closed but just before he hit the barrier it rose up and they passed under easily.

Another few minutes and everyone climbed out of the vehicle. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy all walked over to join Robin and Cyborg so that both teams stood opposite of each other.

"On behalf of all the Teen Titans," Robin began spreading his arms wide. "I welcome you five…….. TITANS WEST!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now for the first story portion chapter. Looking forward to everyone's reviews. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
